Follow the beat
by Missmarybeth
Summary: Jimmy star is holding the biggest party of the year to audition people to join his record deal, and he wants Austin to be the judge. Every musician in Miami gets an invite, as well as all the top celebrities, and as soon Scarlett gets invited, she freaks. Will love follow the beat? Warning: NOT AN AUSTIN AND ALLY PAIRING, OC AND CORSE LANGUAGE. DOES CONTAIN SWEARING.
1. Al's music store

**hey guys so this is my first Austin moon fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. I'll tell you a bit about it. Firstly, it's set in season 3. Austin and ally are not together, they are only good friends. There is an OC so if you don't like them, please don't read on. Enjoy**

* * *

Austin's POV

I strode into sonic boom, smiling from ear to ear as I held Jimmy's invite in my hand. Ally was standing behind the counter, also with an envelope of the same red, and I grinned, leaning over the counter and taking a jelly bean from the pot she'd carefully hidden. I popped it into my mouth, and she frowned, but only for a second, before grinning.

"You got an invite too!" She smiled, and I nodded, ripping my envelope open at the same time as her. I read over the basic details, before looking at the scrawled hand writing at the bottom.

"Ally, he asked me to be a judge!" I almost squealed in excitement, and ally gasped, hugging me across the counter. Jimmy had invited us to the biggest party of the century, with all the top celebs, and had asked me to judge all the auditions from Miami to see who would be working with me. When I was younger, aside from my dream of performing at time square on new years, it had been a dream of mine to attend one of these audition parties. Now that I was a judge, I could help someone become a star. Trish walked in dressed in a new red and blue uniform, smiling brightly.

"Guess who got a job at Al's music store!" She chimed, before walking in, holding a ski liar envelope.

"I guess you all got invited too? How awesome is this!" She exclaimed, and there was a loud bang from behind us. We turned to see Dez playing golf with a banjo and an orange. He hit the orange, and it bounced up onto the drums, hitting the symbol before rolling down into Ally's favourite mug, still half filled with coffee. I jumped over the desk and fist bumped with Dez. As he went to bump my fist, the banjo flew from his hand and into the wall. It smashed into pieces, and I turned to look at ally who seemed to be turning purple.

"Dez!" She shouted, and he sucked in a breath, making that noise he always did when he was in trouble.

"Can you out it on my tab?" He asked, and she pulled out a small piece of paper, and a pencil.

"Sure." She said sarcastically, letting the large list fall to the floor. I laughed, and Trish's watch beeped. She looked at it and made a frustrated sound.

"I have to get back to work." She sighed, and I looked up, wondering if I could look through the tracks and find a song to preform at tonight's gig before the auditions.

"I'll come with Trish." I said, and she shrugged, before walking out of the door. I followed her, getting a really great feeling about tonight.

*Scarlett's POV*

I'd waited years for that red envelope.

The morning had been normal, I'd woken up early to go for a run, gotten a shower, and was half way through eating my oatmeal when my mother came into the room, holding the letter. I'd practically fangirled all over the place, before running upstairs to find something to wear. I filtered through my wardrobe, chucking aside shorts and frilly tops, finally deciding on a pair of denim shorts and a long, floaty floral top. Tonight was the night everything was going to change. If I passed auditions I'd have a record deal!

I got giddy with excitement, taking in a deep breath before grabbing my iPod and my beats, pulling on my boots and heading out the house, my bag slung over my shoulder, fall out boy blasting through my earbuds. I kept my head down, bracing myself against the wind, my chestnut brown hair blowing into my face. I was lucky I wasn't one of those girls whose hair went uber curly in any type of weather. It stayed dead straight all year round, much to my disappointment. I wanted curly hair, at one stage I even deliberated a perm.

I walked all the way across town towards Al's music store, and pushed my way through the automatic door, into the warmth of the shop. CDs, books and records lined the walls in shelves, an intricate maze of beauty. At the front desk whose name tag read Trish, her hair was black and frizzy, and she looked Spanish. She sat reading a magazine, ignoring the woman at the counter who was working her way into a fit. I disappeared down one of the many corridors, finding a seat near a worn desk and flopping down into it. I pulled out my note pad and pen, and looked around for inspiration. Original lyrics were bound to get me noticed.

I tapped my pen on the desk, chewing my lip as the music changed form fall out boy to imagine dragons. What could I write about? My life was average. No family drama or bullying to over come, no body qualms, beside my hair, I could focus on. There wasn't a boy in my life. How could I write something without inspiration? I looked through the book, at my earlier lyrics, all about summer and random things such as birds. None of those things would win their attention, they were all too girly and childish.

I got up from the table, leaving my stuff unattended, walking towards the shelves, sifting through the music there. There were vinyl records and compact CDs, all arranged in alphabetical order, and I traced their spines, loving the feel. Music had always been my life. Nothing else seemed to matter when I was singing or writing music. I'd never had stage fright, never thought about the consequences, I'd just wanted to live every beat, breath in every melody.

I pulled out a cd, turning it over in my hands, not recognising the artist. Harry Wilson or something, the words were slightly faded. I pushed it back and heard the thud as something on the other side fell out of the shelf. I cursed before moving round to the other side, prepared to pick it up. Instead, I saw someone was already doing it. He stood up, holding the CD in his hand, looking up to see who had dropped it. He had golden hair and blue eyes, and under his checkered shirt, unbuttoned and layered over a white vest, I could see he had muscles. He wore tattered jeans and the coolest pair of nikes I had ever seem in my life, but I said none of this.

"You drop this?" His voice wasn't low, but it wasn't girly either, it was smooth. He held the CD out to me, and I saw it was an old fall out boy CD.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said, taking it off of him. He smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets, and I studied him for a little longer, wondering where I had seen him before. He seemed to notice I recognised him, and he gave a twirl, a dance move so smooth and practiced it made something click I'm my head. By the time he had folded his arms across his chest in his signature move, I knew who he was.

"Austin moon." I regarded him with a nod, and he smiled, his white teeth showing.

"Yep. Hey. What's your name?" He asked, and I couldn't help smiling. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that boys found my size 4 body attractive, as well as my 36 Cs and that whole 'bad girl look' I apparently possessed according to my best friend Dylan. He said the sunglasses, red lipstick, hoodies and shorts I wore all the time were the reason all guys panted after me, but I didn't believe him.

"Scarlett." I answered, and he nodded.

"Awesome. Can I get your number?" He asked, and I laughed a little. People said he wasn't shy, and they were right. I cocked an eyebrow at him, before leaning back on my heels, thumbs hooked into my short hooks.

"One day maybe." I teased, turning away from him and heading back to my table. He didn't follow, and when I sat down, I heard him dithering behind the shelves, wondering what to do. Then, I heard rustling, and I cocked my head to the side. Finally, I saw a piece of paper push under the shelf, and I heard his footsteps retreating. I picked it up curiously, unfolding it, looking at the loopy writing.

'Fallout boy is cool, but try Kid Ink.' I smiled to myself, folding it up and slipping it into my bag, before going in search of Kid Ink.

* * *

**so what did you think guys? I'm open to all sorts of criticism, so please review it. It really means a lot to me. xx**


	2. Sexy

**okay right so on my last chapter I got a pretty abusive review because I didn't write about the right paring. So let me just say this. I put in big letters in the bio it's wasn't an Austin and ally fanfiction, and yet they still read it and still commented really horribly. If you don't want Austin to be paired with an OC don't read it. I didn't deserve the amount of things said to me on that review, it was just cruel. What makes it even worse was that the person was on anonymous, so I can't report them, meaning they've got away with it. But I'm not giving into bullies. You don't like my writing? Don't read it. You don't like me? Don't talk to me. Don't sit behind a screen and type abuse at me. Anyway rant over, enjoy beautifuls.**

* * *

*Austins POV*

"What are you smiling about?" Trish asked as she locked up the shop, jamming the key carelessly into the lock, but I just shook my head, playing back who I had seen in the shop. Scarlett. She had been so pretty. She had an awesome taste in music. Yet I hadn't gotten her number. Huh. She knew who I was, yet she hadn't thrown herself at me, barely batted an eyelash. God, those eyelashes though, so long. Trish elbowed me, looking for an answer, and I sighed, replaying her smile.

"I saw a girl. She was awesome!" I told her, and Trish rolled her eyes, walking down the road. It was an hour till Jimmy's party, and I still had to get ready.

"Why do you always fall head over heels for girls you barely know? Nothing but a school boy crush. Let me guess, she was 5"11 with big boobs and a small waist." Trish rattled off the features of the last girls I had wanted to go out with. The honesty to it all was that I liked being famous. Girls would fall at my feet, and whoever I wanted, I tended to get. It was pretty cool, but I'd missed the challenge of actually having to win a girl over.

"No... Not that big... And she was as tall as me." I defended myself helplessly, but Trish still rolled her eyes.

"Did you get her number then? Are you actually going to call this one?" She asked, referring to the many girls I didn't even call back, losing interest or just bored of it being so easy.

"Nope. I'm working on it." I admitted, and Trish laughed. We walked into Sonic boom, and ally was already ready, in a tight red dress that came down to her knees, her hair perfectly straight. She looked up when she heard Trish laughing, and smiled, delighting in her frends happiness.

"What's so funny?" She asked, and Trish just rolled her eyes.

"Austin met a girl." Trish said, and Ally sighed a little. Since we'd agreed to just be friends, she'd ended up dating a guy from Ronnie Ramones label, a pretty cool guy with dark black hair and grey eyes.

"Another one?" She asked, incredulous, and I felt defensive.

"Guys, I'm right here." I complained, but I was ignored. Dez strolled in, wearing multicoloured striped pants, star decorated suspenders and a tuxedo tie over a band T-shirt. His fashion sense really was weird.

"Yep. This one didn't give him her number though." Trish informed Ally in that gossip tone all girls had, and ally stared at me in confusion. She looked just as astounded at Trish sounded. Was it so hard to believe that a girl would reject me? I climbed up the steps and walking into the practice room, my outfit already laid out. Black jeans, red high-tops, a green leather jacket and a grey low v cut shirt. Pretty casual. I quickly got dressed, before sliding down the banisters of the stairs, eager to get to the party. Trish had dressed into a cheetah print dress and was still chatting to Ally about my unfortunate meeting with the girl.

"Guys, come on." I complained, practically dragging Ally and Dez out Sonic boom, down the street to where the limo Trish had booked sat waiting. We clambered in, winding down the sun room, and when we started to move, I felt the adrenaline rise in my chest.

This was going to be awesome.

*Scarlett's POV*

It had taken me awhile to write the lyrics and the music sheet, but once it was done, I felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. I now stood in my room in just my underwear in front of Dylan, holding out two dresses for him to examine. Dylan had seen my in my underwear on many occasions, and I'd returned the favour before too. We'd been best friend for... Well, forever. He was my plus one tonight. I turned the two dresses around, looking at them intently. One was pink and floral, the other was sleek, body hugging and black. Dylan looked thoughtfully at me, then between the two dresses.

"Well, the floral one makes you look really cute." He started, turning his attention to the black dress, grinning. "But the black one makes you look sexy as fuck." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes, chucking the floral one at his face, stepping into the black one, pulling it up my body. He was right, it hugged my curves and made my boobs and butt look bigger. It reached mid thigh, and I thought carefully over if I wanted to win with my voice or my looks.

"I'm not sure." I mused, turning around and looking at myself in the mirror.

"What's not to be sure about?" He asked as I walked toward him, picking up the floral dress again. "I'd tap that." He slapped my ass playfully, and I pushed his head away, shedding the black dress and pulling on the floral one.

"Exactly, I don't want people thinking I'm trying to win with sex." I said, trying to zip myself up. He moved my hair aside, zipping me up, and I smiled, hands on my hips as I turned to him. He was a good looking guy, with light brown hair and green eyes, and he worked out four times a week at the gym. He plays football for the school. I wrinkled my nose at him when he placed his hands on my waist, pulling me down to sit on his lap. All flirt was gone as he looked into my eyes, searching me.

"Are you scared?" He asked softly, and I played with my hair nervously, the nerves churning in my stomach. Of course I was scared, this was only the biggest night of my life, the night that decided if I was a singer or not. His hands rested on the small of my back, and I dropped my head down into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him. Somehow the feel of him with me got rid of some of the fear, and I started to calm down as I hugged him.

"Yes, I'm terrified." I admitted and he laughed softly, rubbing my arms reassuringly.

"You'll be fine. You're awesome, remember? In either dress, your beautiful, alright?" He said, and I nodded, pulling away and smiling. He leaned back on his elbows as I started to take down my hair from its various braids. I'd washed it and braided it, and now my hair fell in soft waves instead of dead straight. I applied quick mascara and black eyeshadow, along with my trademark red lipstick, before turning to Dylan for inspection. He gave me a thumbs up, and I laughed, pulling him to his feet. He put his arm around my shoulder, and we walked out of my room, down the stairs and into the living room, where my older brother Tyler was waiting patiently for us. He was our ride.

"Ready?" Tyler asked, staring rather obviously at Dylan's arm. Dylan may be practically family, but tyler still saw him as someone who might potentially violate his little sister. Dylan respected tyler, and quickly dropped his arm, smiling softly at him.

"Let's go." I said, taking a deep breath.

Here we go.

* * *

**so what did you think? Do you like Dylan? Anyway please review I love hearing from you. Well, not when I'm told my dad should hang himself but yeah xx**


	3. Authors note Anti bullying

**This isn't part of the story but i have to say this right now.**

**whoever you are, leaving comments like kill your self or that I'm a slut or a whore, you need to stop. You think you're getting to me? You're wrong. You think you're hurting me? You're wrong. The only thing you're doing is making yourself look stupid, posting under anonymous. Yeah, well if you weren't under anonymous you wouldn't be so confident.**

**The fact that you've purposely come back to review shows that you don't have any consideration for other people's feelings. I'm against bullying, and anyone who makes someone else feel like their useless or they don't belong, or that they are ugly or stupid, should take a minute to think about how they would feel if someone did that to them.**

**People who do that are the reason people take their own precious lives. Guess what? It doesn't just affect the person your abusing. If someone committed suicide, their family is going to be devastated, their friends will grieve, and that's so many lives spoilt because you can't keep your nasty comments to yourself. Justify that to me. Go on, tell me how that is even fair?**

**just stop it, okay? There's no need to be horrible because you don't like my writing. At the end of the day, it's my writing, and I'm not going to stop just because you don't like it. I enjoy it, and I'm going to keep enjoying it, so you might as well quit now because you're not achieving anything.**

**end of rant.**

**sorry to all those who don't have anything to do with this, but seeming as I can't message the person directly, I'm doing it this way.**

**will not be taking the story down.**

**will not be changing to to suit one person.**

**end of**


	4. Angel

**hey, so the story is gunna variate between Dylan, Scarlett, Austin and maybe ally at some point from now on. Thank you for everyone whose supported me and helped me through the touch times, and a special thanks to the one person that commented and backed me up. Love you so much. Enjoy my beautifuls.**

* * *

*Dylans POV*

The ride here had been uncomfortable, with Tyler giving me evils in the mirror, but Scarlett was buzzing, I could feel it. She could barely sit still, tapping her toes, picking at threads that were frayed on her dress, playing with my fingers, smiling to herself. I'd never seen her so excited. Scratch that, once I'd seen her this excited. When she'd been nominated by the school for this experience. Our head teacher had called Jimmy and alerted him to Scarlett's talent. When it had been announced in assembly, she'd been ecstatic.

Tyler hit the brakes when we came to a nearby car park, and after the hour drive we were finally there. I could see from here, the tall glowing building lit up like a Christmas tree. Jimmy stars record company. It had been decorated for the party, with a red carpet and photographers waiting at the entrance, being restrained by security. The big glass doors did nothing to his the party within. Behind the red velvet ropes I could see strobe lights and swaying bodies, all rocking to a voice I knew well. Austin moon. Sounded like he was live too. We were sort of late. Scarlett leaned forward to embrace her brother, clutching the red invite in her hand before grabbing me and tugging me out of the car. The wind hit my face instantly, and I squinted as I followed her across the road, towards the photographers.

Instantly, they turned and started snapping pictures off us, and I opened my eyes properly, smiling at them, wanting a decent picture. Scarlett saw the first flash and froze. Until now, this had all been a dream, something she never thought would come true. Now, however, she was standing on that red carpet in front of paparazzi, and it was all sinking in. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying guide her stiff body forward, worried she was going to collapse, when all of a sudden she came to life. She relaxed, laughing slightly before posing to the camera in that funny way she always did. Half mocking, half serious. I smiled too, and there were a few more picture before she dragged me towards the security guy standing at the door.

"Scarlett Mathews." She informed him, giving him the invite, and he cross check the names, giving me the once over before holding open the door, gesturing for us to walk in. The music was loud, and strobe lights almost blinded me as we walked through the ankle deep fog, passing through millions of hot girls and model type guys, who all smiled and greeted us politely. I could smell the alcohol before I could see it, and when a waiter offered me champaign, I took it. Scar turned hers down, before turning to me, wrinkling her nose at the glass in my hand.

"Ew." She said, and I smiled, taking a sip, before putting the still half full glass back on a moving tray. Yeah, I hate champaign. I remember now. Scar raised an eyebrow to say 'I told you so' before laughing. The strobe lights reflected in her eyes and her skin, and I couldn't help giving her the check out look all guys do. Come on, I'm only human. She looked nice, pretty, not as sexy as she had in that other dress, which damn, made be look like a cross between Beyoncé and Shakira, but she still looked hot. She noticed me looking, and gave my shoulder a playful shove.

"Hey, stop checking me out." She complained, but it was half hearted. It had always been this way, I found her checking me out sometimes, and I teased her relentlessly, but more times she found me checking her out. I'm a guy, a normal guy, I can't help it. All the guys check her out, it's natural for her. She has eyes that can send sex signals like crazy, but are also so intelligent and kind, then there's her mouth. If she's mocking you or laughing, your drawn to it. A figure to die for and an ass like that? Jeesh it was hard not to look. I shoved her back lightly, distracting myself.

"I wasn't checking you out. Just... Admiring your biological makeup." I shot back, wiggling my eyebrows triumphantly, and she laughed so hard she started to snort, pushing my shoulder before hugging me. I spun her around, hands on her waist, and she snorted again, making me laugh. Austin moon had finished singing, and he was taking a bow, before talking into the microphone

"Hey guys thanks for coming out tonight, I'm really glad that someone here is going to have their dream come true." He smiled, and Scar turned around at the sound of his voice, looking up at him and smiling like she knew something the rest of us didn't. She turned back to me, making a face at my confused expression, before leaning into my shoulder.

"I'm going to be okay, aren't i?" She asked, and I smiled into her hair. Of course she would, she was amazing. She was better than amazing, she was brilliant. Yet she was so self-conscious. I let my hands move from her waist to her hips, pulling her against me softly.

"Sure you are. You'll be great." I reassured, and she nodded into my chest, but I could feel her heart beat through her clothing, rapid and hard.

"I met a girl today, and I want to dedicate this to her." Austin said in the background, and that made Scar turn. She stared open mouthed at him as he started to sing Steal your heart. Jeesh, I shouldn't know the title of these songs. She laughed, before turning back to me, giving me a lopsided grin.

"C'mon, we gotta go backstage." She grabbed me and pulled me through the crowds, who were all pushing forward to see Austin. We reached the back stage door and slipped inside, and Scarlett took a deep breath.

This was where she felt at home.

* * *

*Scarlett's POV*

Dressing tables and mirrors lined the walls, and girls and boys of all different ages, all different looks walked around doing their vocal exercises, drinking water or touching up their makeup. I pulled Dylan after me, going in search of the dressing table with my name on it. Once I found it, I saw it was piled high with makeup, perfumes, even shoes. I looked at it in awe, picking up expensive mascara's and turning them over in my hands.

"Wow." Dylan exclaimed as a model walked last, and she turned, giving him a seductive smile, before walking off. He cast me a cheeky grin, and I rolled my eyes, sitting on the too of the dressing table, swinging my legs back and forth idly as I started applying extra mascara. Dylan watched me like I was painting a masterpiece, and he'd told me a million times how he thought makeup appliance was a skill. I'd let him try to out mascara on me before, and two mascara brushes to the eye later, I'd never let him do it again.

"This is awesome." He breathed, taking it all in, and I had to agree. The music went straight through my bones and into my heart, soothing my nerves. Also, Austin dedicated a song to me. Come on, you don't know that, I thought to myself. He's probably met loads of girls today. I shrugged, pushing the thought away and picking up a sparkly red lipgloss. I applied it, rubbing my lips together, before gently kicking Dylan in the shin. He turned towards me again after checking out some other model girl, and flicked my knee. I went to kick him again, but this time he grabbed me by the thigh, pulling me forward. I squealed, bracing my hands on his chest and wrapping my legs around his waist to stop myself from falling. He cocked an eyebrow, and I let my head fall back in laughter.

"If you want the D, all you have to do is ask." He winked, and I spluttered, hitting his chest. He was so dirty sometimes, but I loved him anyway.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I sighed, but I didn't remove myself. I realised people were staring, and that my dress was riding up, but who cared? This was my shot, and I was going to enjoy it.

"You don't deny it." He pointed out, grabbing me by the ass and hoisting me up, spinning around so his back was to the mirror, and I was looking at us. We looked good together, I had to admit that, but we'd been friends for so long. Romance had come and gone. I gave him a slight squeeze with my thighs, and he made a surprised noise, his hands still on my ass, clenching slightly. I yelped, and he laughed, putting me down. I was about to scold him through my laughter when I heard the first name was called, and I plunged into panic.

* * *

*Austin's POV*

I sat in the judges chair along side Jimmy and a label representative, as well as Taylor swift, who had volunteered for the job, listening to song after song. Everyone was good, some were even amazing, but we all agreed something was missing. A spark, a real show of energy. Maybe we were being unreasonable, I thought to myself as I looked at the crowd, waving and smiling. Everyone cheered for me as another act came on, a 20 year old girl with blond hair in jeans, and started singing a Christina Aguilera song. This was the problem. No one was being original. I'd lost count of the amount of Taylor swift and Austin moon songs that had been sung to sweeten us.

She was good, better than good, yet again she was missing a vital piece. Something that made her stand out, that made her stick out in a crowd. Next one was a guy singing, oh would you look at that, a billion hits. By me. I tuned out. I stared into space, wondering how many more people there were to come. After this the party would continue, and then tonight, or more likely in the early hours of the morning, Jimmy, Taylor, the rep and I would all chose three acts that we liked the best. If all four of us had the same person, they were the clear winner. If not... Well, then it was going to be a long debate. The guy finished, and I huffed, brushing my hair out of my face. Taylor looked over and smiled, giving my arm a pat.

"I know, I know. You want someone individual, you'll find them. Trust me." Taylor gave me a wink, and I couldn't help but think how nice she was. Some celebrities were horrible, but Taylor was the sweetest thing on earth. I slumped in my chair, doubting the next act would be any different. I heard the click of heels and knew it was a girl. I looked up, and my mount almost fell to the floor. It was her. Scarlett. I sat up, staring at her as she took the mic in her hand, staring out at the crowd.

"Hey everyone, my names Scarlett, and I'm going to be singing a song I wrote called 'Angel'" she smiled, before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, then looking straight at me.

"If your beauty was a melody, it'd be loud and clear." The first line, so haunting and beautiful, her voice so different, made everyone go quiet.

'If your kindness was lyrical,  
I'd hear it from here.  
If your eyes were a moon lit dance,  
We'd never take a breath.  
If your smile was a summer day,  
It'd be too hot to stand.

But when you look at me, all I see,  
Is an angel from above.  
But when you look at me, you must see,  
A diamond in the rough.  
And I'll never know, if you feel the same,  
But that's okay.

Because I'd rather have you, as a friend.  
And I'd rather see you, to the end.  
Then let you go, and never know, what could have happened...

But when you look at me, all I see,  
Is an angel from above.  
But when you look at me, you must see,  
A diamond in the rough.  
And I'll never know, if you feel the same,  
But that's okay.

Because I'd rather have you now,  
Then never again.'

Everyone got on their feet as she finished, drawing out the last note, really belting it, so strong and powerful, and I stood, clapping. That's what she was doing at the music store, she was writing. She smiled, her whole face alight as she took in the crowds, as if she couldn't believe what was happening. She put the mic down before walking off stage, back to all the other contestants. The crowd didn't settle down until the next contestant walked on, but I was barely paying attention. She was amazing! A voice like that was one of a kind, it had a sort of whispy, soft, haunting tone that grabs you in a hold and doesn't let go.

I endured a few more performances before the contest was over, and when it was announced that the judging was done, I leapt up out of my chair and ran towards the backstage door, where not only Trish, Dez and Ally were waiting, but I'd find Scarlett there.

I had to get her number.

* * *

**so I actually wrote Scarlett's song myself. Yay Tay-Swift. so what do you think of Dylan and Scarlett's relationship? Hope you liked it, please review.**


	5. Bottom lip

_**hey guys how's life? So this chapter is a little Dylan/Scarlett romanceish chapter, but soon Ally is going to meet Scarlett. Should be interesting. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

*Dylans POV*

She was amazing! I knew she would be! Even all of the contestants were clapping. Everyone was standing on their feet, including the judges, and then she was turning around and walking back off of the stage, her face aglow. She almost fell on me, her heart pounding fast, and I hugged her hard, spinning her around and around, until my head felt like it was about to explode, her legs wrapping around me once more.

"You were amazing!" I exclaimed, and she giggled, clinging to me like a sloth, but much cuter. She smelt like adrenaline and perfume, strands of her hair standing on end, and when she pulled back slightly to look into my eyes, her face so alive, something snapped. We were alone backstage, all the other acts either having been or in the toilets. I walked forward until her back hit the wall, her ass in my hands, looking deep into her eyes. She was high on the music, her eyes darting over my face as she bit her lip, coiling her legs around me tighter, completely lost in the moment.

"This is amazing." She breathed, her chest rising and falling, and I saw a flash of dominance light her eyes as she leaned forward, pressing herself against me. My pulse jumped in my throat, and I pushed her more firmly into the wall as her hands moved through my hair, pulling at it slightly.

"I feel high." She whispered, examining my face. While she was gone I'd downed a few beers, and the alcohol in my veins was making my judgement hazy, my mind clouding. I laughed, my vision blurring slightly, strobe lights flashing through my mind even though there were none to be seen. Her hands moved from my hair down my shoulders, under the shoulder of my shirt, onto my bare skin, and I shivered, her hands too hot. She bit her lip, her nails digging into my flesh.

"This is so... Weird." She struggled for words, but I knew what she was feeling. Adrenaline made you high, made you horny and angry, sometimes hysterical but mostly horny, and damn was she horny. She had never, never, come on to me before. Never. Now her fingers traced patterns across my shoulder blades, and I was struggling to keep my mind straight.

"You're so sexy." I breathed, losing my breath, leaning forward to nip at her earlobe. She gasped and moaned at the same time, fingers clawing at my back. She leaned her head back against the wall as my lips worked across her skin, biting and sucking down her neck.

"So damn sexy." I growled as I looked at her melting under my touch, her chest rising and falling harder as my lips returned to her jaw, skimming kisses across it.

"Shit, Dylan." She gasped as my hands tightened on her butt, and I looked up and smiled, to see her eyes rolling back in pleasure. That was it. She sent me over the edge, and I took her bottom lip between my teeth, not exactly kissing her but pulling on her lip softly. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, looking dead into my eyes. There was a fear there, as if she was finally realising what she was doing, and I knew I'd stepped over the line. I let go of her lip, dropping her from my arms, stepping away. My heart was hammering as I looked at her, and I could see the complete and utter shock and confusion on her face.

"What did we just do." She breathed, and I shrugged, trying to play it cool. Honestly though, it had felt awesome to touch her like that. Her skin was like silk, and I could still feel where her fingernails had raked across my back. Just the thought of it made me shiver.

"Nothing." I said simply, and she shook her head, her eyes wide.

"Dylan, you just bit me." She said, and I felt my cheeks grow hot. Why did she have to say it like that? Why?

"Yes, that's what I did." I replied, my voice steadier than I expected it to be, seeming as my heart was about to break through my ribs. She moved forward slightly, keeping her eyes locked on mine. The closer she got, the harder I found it to restrain myself.

"I led you on." She whispered, her feet moving slowly, steadily towards me, hand outstretched to touch my cheek. I stilled as her fingers grazed my lips, wondering what she was going to do next.

"Just a little." I tried to tease, but my voice was strained. She was so close now, her body pressed into mine as she traced the lines of my face, but I daren't move. Her eyes seemed transfixed, lost in their own world, and for a second I can forget what just happened and see her only as my best friend. So many times had I seen that vacant look in her eyes as she drew or wrote, and one could only imagine the beauty going on behind those eyes.

"You liked it though." She continued, and again my cheeks grew hot.

"Yes." There was no point denying it. She knew it, I knew it, anyone who saw us would know it. She bit her lip, an action that made me crave to feel her tender flesh between my teeth again. God, I'm so sick.

"So." She said simply, her lips hovering just underneath mine as we stared each other down, neither of us backing away. Suddenly, she moved forward, quicker than a flash, and took my lip between hers, biting softly, her soft lips pressed into mine as her teeth grazed the flesh seductively, and I moaned, unable to do anything but melt as she let go of my lip, smiling softly.

"Now we are even." She thought it was a game, she didn't think I had been serious. She thought this was all just one big friendly game, I could see it in her eyes. No love, no passion, friendship and strictly friendship only. I forced myself to smile, tasting her lipgloss on my lips. She smiled back, before turning at the sound of footsteps.

* * *

**aww poor Dylan, is that going to be a complication do you think? Scar is a little bit of a bitch sometimes. So oblivious. Please review xx**


	6. Red room

**Im back baby woooo. Okay so here I am, back writing and ready to go. So hopefully you like this little chappy. Enjoy**

* * *

*Scarlett's POV*

That had been so weird. We'd played many weird games before in our time, but that had to be the weirdest. We always found ways to test each others limits, and I had almost wimped out on that one. Still, I think I won. The way Dylan had groaned made me believe I had definitely won. Even now he was looking at me like he was sulking, and I was about to tease him about how much of a sore loser he was when Austin moon and three others approached. I smiled, and he looked at me with an awe no one had ever looked at me with before.

"That was amazing!" The pale girl with the curly brown hair exclaimed, and I grinned, my cheeks turning red under the appreciation. The ginger guy and the Latin looking one both murmured their agreement, while Austin just watched me.

"Thanks." I said, not really sure what else to say to something like that. Ryan leaned back against the nearest wall, but I could see him watching me, protecting me, and maybe Austin noticed it too, because he stepped back a little, and if trying to make amends for something he hadn't done.

"Scarlett, I'd like you to meet my best friend Dez, my song writer Ally and my manager Trish." he introduced us all, and I exchanged greetings with them, smiling at Ally and Trish, fist bumping Dez.

"This is my best friend Dylan." I gestured to Ryan, who gave his signature dazzling, charismatic smile. I saw Trish whisper something into Ally's ear, and Ally giggled, blushing slightly. Ryan evoked this behaviour from most girls, so I wasn't exactly surprised.

"So, you staying for the party?" Austin asked, his voice eager, and I remembered what he'd asked of me earlier today. My number. Dylan looked as if he were about to protest, but I got there first.

"Sure." I answered, and Dylan sighed, crossing his arms, sulking. Austin smiled, before the sound of giggling and what I can only describe as fangirling came from behind him. A group of contestants, all of which were female, came up to Austin, shoving notepads of CD's in his face to sigh. I got pushed back, and I almost tripped, but Dylan caught me, dragging me away from the hoard of squealing girls.

"Ugh, they really put the female race to shame." I moaned, brushing off my dress, straightening it out, and Dylan smiled a wry smile.

"Can you blame them? He's a super star, what do you expect? One day that'll be you... Hopefully not adolescent girls swooning over you but you know... Anything can happen." he teased, and I rolled my eyes, giving him a playful shove with my shoulder. His arm went around my shoulder as we walked back out into the pounding dance floor, the music making the walls tremble as a mass of bodies pushed together, swaying and dancing to the beat. I dragged him into the group of sweaty bodies, pulling him closer not only to dance but afraid some 6 foot tall, skinny model girl was going to whisk him away to leave ma alone.

"It's really... Loud in here." Dylan shouted over the music, and I laughed as his chest pressed against my own and we swayed.

"It's a party, what do you expect?" I asked, and he looked around, taking it all in before his eyes met mine again, and he was grinning.

"Booze. Beer... A lot more beer." he informed me, and that just made me laugh harder. Of course, he was right, there was a massive lack of alcohol. Maybe I could talk to Austin about this...

As if my thoughts had conjured him, Austin walked out from back stage, lines of dreamy girls filing out around him, clutching their signatures to them as if they were life itself. He surveyed the party, looking across all the people, before his eyes rested on me. I waved, and he smiled, waving back, before walking towards us, navigating his way through the crowds. Dylans hands, which had been on my shoulders just seconds before, moved down to my waist, and he pulled me closer protectively. I met his eyes, raising an eyebrow at him, but before I could scold him Austin was next to us, smiling.

"Hey!" I shouted over the music, and he waved, looking Dylan up and down, as if assessing if it was okay to be this close to me.

"Can I have a dance?" Austin asked, and to my surprise he wasn't asking me directly, he was asking Dylan for permission. Dylans jaw tightened for a millisecond, before he nodded tightly, his hands dropping from my waist.

"I'm going to find something to drink." Dylan said to me, and his voice sounded hollow. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he was gone, pushing through the crowds, and Austin was in front of me, holding his hands out. I stepped into his arms, his hands on the small of my back, and linked my arms around his neck, watching Dylan over his shoulder. He was already chatting up a tall blond girl, and I frowned.

"You're boyfriend seems very on edge." Austin said suddenly, and I stared at him in surprise. He thought Dylan and I were dating? Even though I'd said we were just friends.

"He's not my boyfriend." I told him, and Austin raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Seriously? He's not? He seemed very... reluctant to go." Austin chose his words carefully, and I realised we had been acting very close tonight.

"He's very protective over me, but we are just friends." I said, and Austin smiled, looking me in the eyes.

"That's good." he said, and I noticed he was blushing.

"What, that he's protective over me?" I asked, confused, and Austin smiled brighter, his smile a little shy.

"No, that you're just friends." he pointed out, and I was about to ask why that was good when I realised what he was getting at. It was good Ryan and I weren't dating because that meant he still had a chance. I smiled, meeting his eyes, arching an eyebrow teasingly.

"Oh, I see." I teased, and he smiled, giving me a friendly nudge, and I laughed as we spun, almost knocking into a bunch of people. It was very hot in here, and I could feel the sweat plastering my hair to the nape of my neck.

"Isn't there somewhere less crowded we could go?" I asked, and Austins whole face lit up, and his smile turned charming.

"Of course." He said, taking my hand and pulling me through the crowds. We were spat out near and exit, and Austin pulled me towards it. On the other side of the door was a set of winding metal stairs, and he pulled me up them. As we got higher the music got quieter, and I found I could finally breathe again once we went through the metal door at the top. The room was mostly empty, with a few plush couches and a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The carpets were red, and the walls were covered in red antique wall paper. I heard Austin close the door, and I turned to tell how how cool this room was when I felt his hand on my waist, the other one cupping my cheek, and then he was kissing me. My eyes went wide in surprise, and for a second I stood frozen as his warm lips pressed against my own, and then I was wrenching away from him, bringing my hand up and slapping him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I almost screamed as he looked at me in shock, holding his red cheek in his hands.

"I thought that's what you wanted!" he exclaimed, and I felt rage rise inside of me.

"You think I'm one of those girls who sleeps with the coach to get to the top? You got it all wrong." I threatened, raising my hand again, but he held up his hands in surrender, his eyes wide, both of his cheeks turning ruby red.

"Thats not what I thought at all. You asked to go somewhere 'less crowded'. Isn't that girl code for lets go make out somewhere?" He asked, and I blanched, looking at him in utter shock.

"Somewhere private! Somewhere private is girl code, not less crowded. Where the hell did you get that idea from?" I asked, and he threw up his hands in frustration, looking at me incredulously.

"We were talking about me liking you and then you said that, sorry for jumping to a conclusion that is both related and logical." he shouted, and I bit my lip, realising I had made it seem that way. I looked at him apologetically, fidgeting nervously as he rubbed his jaw.

"Sorry I slapped you." I apologised, and he looked up, meeting my eyes, sighing.

"No it's my fault I shouldn't have just kissed you like that. I should have asked." he said, and I smiled, playing with a lock of my hair. Austin liked me, Austin kissed me... wow. Every fangirls dream.

"It's okay." is all I said in return, and then we fell silent. It wasn't exactly awkward, but more contemplating, as he looked at me and I looked at him.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" he asked, but I shook my head. I don't think I could face the noise or the heat again.

"`We could stay up here and talk? And no that is not girl code, I really do mean talk." I informed him, and he laughed, nodding.

"Okay." he said, pulling up two chairs, plonking himself down in one and gesturing for me to sit in the other.

"Let's talk."

* * *

**Cheeky slap and cheeky kiss. You go Scar. But Austin you're such a gent. Gotta love him. Opinions? Ya know I love hearing from you xxx**


End file.
